Reintroductions: A Tahorra Fic
by redcloudedleopard
Summary: After watching that heartbreaking preview of Ep. 7, I found the idea of Tahorra intriguing : Here's my attempt, continuing from where the clip left off. Read and review please!
1. Chapter 1

****_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or Legend of Korra._

* * *

**(Off-screen in Episode 7)**

"Look who's still lounging around. Uh-vatar having the day off?" Tahno's head perked up, noticing the girl in her coat still seated where she was half an hour ago.

"Not a day off from being probed like you, pretty boy," answered Korra, who crossed her arms.

Tenzin and Lin were accompanying Tahno in their usual routine, exchanging awkward but brief glances. The airbender then lifted a hand, "Your turn, Korra. I'm afraid there's a lot to take in."

The Avatar had been pondering the now-empty look in her Probending opponent's eyes. It was very nearly haunting her, because it reminded her of her. Korra's fiery pride didn't tolerate this kind of thing too well. She very well knew what it was like drowning in fear of Amon; something in her had jumped along with her surprise at hearing Tahno greet her earlier on. She queried, "Tahno, how 'bout we go get a drink later, say at noon? I hear there's great tea down at a place called The Soldier Boy."

Tahno's sickly expression lit up slowly but dramatically. "Actually, I'd like that very much."

"Catch ya later. Be there _or else_," Korra elbowed him in the shoulder. And she was gone. A sort of quiet remained, save for the electric motor whirring somewhere in the huge main hall of the police station. Tahno randomly found a mirror in a corner and stared. Should he just stay hollowed out like this, lacking that glamour and oozing confidence? That _shell_ in his reflection which apparently had the same name his parents gave him: it seemed too unreal. He couldn't bear staring for more than ten tics, for the emotion was cutting too deep.

Plus he couldn't believe the Avatar had just invited him for a sit-down in a tea house downtown. What was her game? He'd be finding out within the next hour…

* * *

"Your hair's awful," Korra made herself clear once a waiter had showed them to their table.

Tahno simply shrugged, "I…well…just haven't had the time…ya know, coz of all this effort in trying to restore my bending…Which has been pointless, by the way." At least she was downright honest about his haggard appearance.

"Haven't had the time or haven't had the _motivation_?" she muttered next. He pretended it was a rhetorical question.

Korra toned it down, "Look, Tahno. It must be horrifying to be in your shoes right now, thinking of what people now think of you."

"My reputation does _kinda_ precede me…," he forced a smile, which she found pretty sweet. However, his eyes appeared to lose some of their silver gleam momentarily.

Her hand landed flat on the table's wooden surface, "Well, then _away_ with that old reputation! And put bluntly, seize this chance to finally prove yourself." She cheekily added, "Those eyebags: awful too, by the way."

Her smirk seemed refreshing to him. "You're alright, aren't you Korra? Maybe we should do this again real soon…" All of a sudden, her bawling laughter rang throughout the restaurant. Other customers were curious but decided to mind their own business.

"What?" a pout formed on Tahno's face.

"I don't wanna offend you in any way, but even though you can't waterbend, you still have the power to hairbend that annoying fringe back to life!"

"Ha ha…."

She avoided direct eye contact, looking down at the thumbs she was twiddling, "Not to mention 'heartbending'. I've been thinking about what you said this morning." Their eyes met for a moment, his mind slowly taking in that word. Heartbending. No one had ever said that to him before. Quickly she added, "I was gonna say "tearbending" but that would've been nasty."

Then she cleared her throat. "Anyways, remember how Avatar Aang could take Fire Lord Ozai's bending away for good with a power called energybending?"

"Sure do. I think everyone knows the story..," he twirled his tea with a finger, beckoning for the liquid to move under his command in the way it should have.

"Well, basically Tenzin and Chief Beifong were getting around to possibilities of how Amon has somehow mastered this technique too. Though the interrogation was mainly the boring-er stuff, I thought that if I _somehow_ learnt to reverse that form of energybending -," she leaned forward a little, "I could give you back your bending." He detected her gaze, blue oceanic eyes filled with meaning and spirit.

A thought occurred to Tahno, "It'd be the perfect payback for that little tiebreaker fistfight…"

She interjected, "Boy was that fun! Hope that surprise uppercut stung enough for it to be memorable."

Ignoring her teasing, he said, "I got a couple of questions…what was it like training under Master Katara?"

"A dream! Isn't it pure luck that she's also from the Southern Tribe? She's not just a master of kicking butt: she started me on the art of healing when I was seven."

"Funny. I envy you for that. I haven't a clue on how to do all that glowy healing stuff…"

"Ya know, if you'd like to know how a real Waterbender heals, _I could give you some private lessons_," she angled her face in a way that reflected his old self.

"Real sharp, Uh-vatar. Real sharp. Nice memory there," he let out a little chuckle. It was only then that he remembered uttering a similar verse when cornering her and Bolin not a fortnight before. It happened in some other teahouse much like this one.

"So who taught _you_ Waterbending?" was her following question.

"Master by the name of Lakyo. Never likes soft spots. He lives up in White Falls, in the northern outskirts of the city. Word on the playground is he's a direct descendant of the great Master Pakku."

The Avatar crossed her fingers together under the weight of her chin, "And which one of your parents is a Waterbender, if I may ask?"

"My mother," his voice warmed up. "She was from the Northern Tribe. Moved here years before I was born where she met my father. She's a teacher wanted by popular demand, and he's an Earthbender high up in the ranks of the cops."

"I think I now see where you get the _funding_ for your signature hairdo. Which has yet to make its comeback, by the way."

He laughed again; this time it sounded brighter. "Sweet of you to say that, Korra. I must admit, I'm enjoying this. My second question: isn't there _some_ pressure having to live up to all those great heroes before you?"

"You mean Yangchen, Kuruk, Kyoshi, Roku and Aang? Trust me, you get used to it. It's dead cool, not to mention comfy when everyone knows who you are," she answered quickly and vividly.

Tahno let out a sigh, and Korra could see how he was retreating back to that darker place of the mind and heart. In a dull manner he uttered, "Think I'm gonna need to borrow some of that bravery right now. Food to my soul, Uh-vatar."

"You'd better gulp down some real food after this, or I think you're gonna disappear!" she was glancing at his cheekbones, oddly. They were a little more hollowed that they used to be. Briefly she glanced out the window on to the busy street. "Oh, I'm needed back at Air Temple Island very soon to resume training. Can Naga and I give you a lift?"

"Would be nice ferrying me to Central Station," he tried grinning once more.

The two got up to leave, with Korra thanking the waiter for his service and trudging outside with her usual heavy, commanding footsteps. Tahno was sort of slinking behind, his stride far less confident. The trauma of losing the bending abilities he was born with still lingered. And strangely enough, he had in him a conviction that this girl - his, perhaps, _former_ arch nemesis in the Probending Arena - was the best confidant he could find for now. Just sitting down for tea with her, gave him a sense of familiarity, even belonging. Besides, he couldn't see himself crawling to any non-bending friends to whimper. He couldn't even remember if he had any.

"Naga, come!" the Avatar called for her lifelong companion. The polar bear dog, larger than Tahno could recall, trotted over to meet them, eager to please. Korra jokingly warned as she mounted Naga, "If you don't say please and thanks, my polar bear dog may still feel like eating you."

He cautiously approached the beast, who surprisingly didn't let out a growl. Naga only sniffed him for two seconds, before responding to Korra who was scratching the back of her neck in her favourite spot. Tahno enquired, "Don't you think Polar Bear Dogs would've been a better name than Fire Ferrets?"

"Wasn't up to me to decide. It was Bolin's idea.."

"Which reminds me, tell your team players I send my apologies. For you know, cheating."

She nodded instantly, "Will do."

He slowly mounted Naga and they galloped down to the station, about ten minutes away. The afternoon traffic was building up fast and Satomobiles began their chorus of honking.

Arriving by the statue of Fire Lord Zuko, they came to a halt. Korra jumped off and was searching for any backpacks or belongings Tahno may've brought. There was nothing. _Sure hope he doesn't end up really being a hobo_, she thought to herself. And she put a hand on Tahno's shoulder, "You know what? Come and visit the Island anytime if you feel like chatting. Get rid of those eyebags and shine up your hair, pretty boy!"

He looked at least a little, if at all, moved by her gesture. "Thanks for today. It's just what I needed. I owe you, Korra. Never quite expected this kindness to come outta you."

"Catch up soon," was all she said before whirling around to continue down the road.

And he went about his way into the building, smile and glow lost from his face but more content than he would've been.


	2. Chapter 2

_I'm obsessive about making my fics as close to canon as possible, as if truly + believably happening off screen. But in between the episodes being aired so far, I suppose there's nothing wrong with Korra actually having secret meetings with Tahno that no one knows about!_

* * *

**(Between Episodes 7 and 8)**

"HEY YOU! TAHNO!"

The station's walls, reflecting cold hard golden lights, roared with the echoes. Four days of more moping, boredom and dull emotional ache had gone by before he set foot in the station again. Each lamp here was dimming down for the night. In his mind he toughened up, and spun right round. Two burly guys. What threat did they pose?

"This is for my brother. You gave him a broken lip by cheating!" barked the taller one, looming high above the floor much like one of the stone statues lining the hall. Hovering above one of his open palms was a lethal-looking rock. An earthbender, thought Tahno. A stubborn earthbender with pent up rage.

"I know what I did," the former waterbender muttered lowly. Already his legs felt a little like jelly under him. In trying to dodge the oncoming blow he was too sloppy, and the hard rock impacted on his shoulder, ruthless and precise. That instant he was nearing a wall behind him where he'd wind up stuck…

His adversary launched one more rock taken from his pocket; this one was shaped like an arc. It closed in on its target's wrist in a violent motion, like contraptions pioneered decades ago by the Dai Li. Tahno let out a scream as his wrist smashed against that same wall. He was pinned there, helpless.

"Let's go, Tank. Just leave him to wallow in his newfound shame. Let it educate him," the other man called to his infuriated friend. They yearned to burn their opponent even more with penetrating stares but were already on their way.

"Talk about 'equality'. It really evens things out," Tank spat. They trotted nonchalantly to leave, laughing while they were at it. A metalbending officer's footsteps were heard afterward, and he released Tahno from his awkward position.

"What happened?"

"Nothing. Just a petty problem," sighed Tahno.

"Best to hurry home this time of night, Captain Wolfbat," remarked the officer sharply. Then he marched his way out the main entrance into the night, probably to change shifts. The fellow was naturally tactless.

Someone wasn't even in the same room and snoring nearby, yet he spent the wee hours tossing and turning. It was fact that Amon wouldn't possibly do him any worse deed, yet the fear was telling him it wasn't fiction. And Korra…he failed to erase the image of the fiery sparks in her eyes. He was back at the police station, highly insecure and unsure whether or not to call out to the girl standing right by. But his mouth had decided before his mind did. He had been secretly joyous that he'd done so, albeit confused about it even now.

He removed his blanket reluctantly, as if it held a great weight. The sun was coming up anyway. And he proceeded to go to Air Temple Island.

* * *

"Naga, fetch!" commanded the Avatar, hurling the whitewood branch as far as she could across the garden and over a few small structures. Her polar bear dog needed time to freshen up especially at seven in the morning, and this exercise allowed for good spurts of energy. Naga reared up on her hind legs before darting off with a jolly bark.

Korra added, "Come find me!" She started toward the rock yard she had made herself around the corner, where she mainly recapped on her earthbending. A few stretches to warm up and she began. Minutes elapsed and the loud panting of her best friend was heard. Naga had slowed to basic trotting, proudly wielding the branch and offering it gingerly to the girl. "Attagirl," Korra rubbed her under the chin.

The Avatar performed best now whenever she had Amon's golden glare searing every other thought, though the heat of it was not nearly as bad as before. Now it drove her to cathartic anger and frustration, and with that she put one foot back, clenched her fists and performed a motion. A humongous chunk of rock rose under her command, darting upward regardless of gravity's pull. It was at least ten feet high before she launched a firebending uppercut, angling it so it sliced through the boulder most efficiently.

From a corner some distance away behind some bushes, he watched. Feeling pathetic seeing her display of power and passion. It was even harder to show himself than a second ago. Inside he cringed, battling some unseen critic. Then he noticed the polar bear dog's ears had perked up, sniffing the air and pointing her muzzle in his direction.

Korra turned around to see Naga spontaneously rocketing off in an unusual direction, simply toward some greenery. "What's wrong Naga? Heyyyy!" she yelled but to no avail. She blew a tuft of hair upward, "Maybe it's just another flying lemur." That was the moment she believed she heard an additional male voice.

Naga was emitting rather high-pitched barks and whines, something only done if she encountered a completely new kind of situation or problem. Korra briskly walked to where she was, finding the animal ramming her muzzle playfully against a familiar face. He was being pushed closer to where the Avatar was training.

"Tahno, hey!" Korra welcomed the surprise guest.

He grinned in return, "Seems that we both can be emotional Waterbenders, but I realize Firebending is real theatrical."

"And I'll admit, I have occasional Earthbender-flavoured stubbornness. Errr…how long have you been watching?" Her eyes narrowed under her knitted brows.

"Long enough for it to be entertainment," came his seemingly forced smirk. She noticed he was clutching his wrist. He added, "Anyway, long story short, I came because a couple of guys took advantage of me at the station last night. It's too much effort going to a healer again so -"

"You want me to heal you _for free_?" she got cheeky, purposely pausing for quite the while. Immediately he avoided eye contact, his silver orbs looking to an unknown object.

She deliberately waited an awkward length before muttering, "I haven't said no. But I think we should move someplace quieter." She led him all the way out to the stone platform where she practised airbending. The sky bisons Tenzin's family owned were off on their morning flights, only returning in the next hour. The two took a seat on some small rocks.

"Here. My left wrist," Tahno said, "and the shoulder too." With that he removed his jacket, leaving only his sleeveless blouse. Korra cautioned him as he supported his sore wrist, then clapped lightly on the joint with both palms to get a feel of the injury. Skilled enough to form the water required from the morning dew, she got to work. Tahno didn't know his eyes widened at the spectacular glow the cool droplets gave off before settling on his skin.

"I'm sorry about what those goons did," said Korra. "And if watching me do this gets too hard to bear, you can always leave."

"Don't worry about it. You apologise too freely. I need to get out there and see _crowds_ bending, or else I'll never get past denying all this…"

It was easily half an hour before she got rid of most of the soreness. "Let's test how much pain you feel. Naga's gonna fetch a little something for you to throw," the Avatar said. The polar bear dog was resting nearby and Korra gave her an instruction, "Naga, get the BALL!" The animal was sensitive to the sounds of certain vowels, and the word "ball" meant great fun. Not two minutes passed as she disappeared and brought back one of her preferred playthings.

The Avatar plucked the spherical toy from her jaw, offering it to Tahno. He received the hint from Korra to toss it far into the ocean ahead. "Go get it!" he tensed up a bit, but managed well.

A loud bark and Naga leapt off the stony surface. They saw her paddling mightily and slicing the ocean as she swam, to finally grab the ball and double back. There was a way back up as builders had carved the rock in a way that it formed a half spiral pathway, connecting it to the blue waves. She cantered back up to meet them and shook herself free of the water's weight, splashing the two. And much to his surprise the animal released the ball back into Tahno's hand. Her tail wagged calmly.

"It'll be a while before I have someone do something for me willingly again," he smiled. What followed right after caught the Avatar off guard. "I'm sorry, Korra," he started to stall in speech, "I just am. Cheating appears so so stupid now, from the outside. It's _weakness_," she noticed pearl-like tears forming at the side of his eyes, "it's scarring just thinking about it. You're only one of so many who need to hear that."

Korra wrapped him in an embrace with no second thoughts, upon listening to his chugging noises. Her voice was mellow with warmth, "That's an awesome thing to do. Hey, you didn't take my advice about your hair."

"Sorry. Again," he endeavoured to lighten things up with a laugh. Her hug officially woke him up, and he'd probably get better sleep this day forward. It was no longer a doubt; he had her to trust with any secrets he would probably bring into the light. Her healing prowess was working wonders, freeing up space in his mind to actually think. He was growing impatient to tell her _the rest_ of those persistent thoughts…

"Tenzin told me that admitting your fears is the first and most difficult step in overcoming them. And I'm honestly glad you decided to bring yours to me."

"Nice wisecrack. Thanks." Clearing his throat, he continued, "You're a really good person. Gotta give it to you for that tiebreaker."

"You're not as bad an athlete yourself."

"Nowhere near what I meant, _Uh_-vatar," came the quick shaking of his head, "You know when I first saw you at Narook's? No other girl ever stands up to me and looks at me like you did." He was facing her fully at last.

"Your icy stare was so irritating I had to melt it," she put it frankly. Next was the bit she had remembered to save for last. She was inching closer to him, their thighs almost touching. "Tahno, did you know Amon almost had me too? About a couple of weeks before our finals match I was ambushed on the Memorial Island. My plan to duel him at midnight…it was stupid."

"Maybe. But I'm not sure even I would've done something that bold," came his positive remark. So this was how far her audacity could stretch. He loved that about her - not giving a care about whatever or whoever posed a threat, but instead just charging forward into the fight.

"Uhm," interjected Korra. "Would you..like to do dinner sometime?" Now she pulled away a little, leaving a longer distance between them but maintaining the wattage of her smile. "Your turn to name the time and place." He saw how her irises were striking against the purplish orange sky.

He was far from hesitating; after all, the healing session didn't hurt his pocket. Catching the ferry to the island was no big deal either. Best of all, spending time with her meant he'd more speedily forget about the emotional and physical hurt from last night's brawl.


	3. Chapter 3

**(Between Episodes 7 and 8 with flashback)**

The Komodo Rhino restaurant appeared quieter tonight; its ruby red lights were welcoming yet mysteriously dim.

She arrived first, casually waiting for any shadow that would reveal a man with slightly matted and unkempt hair. He hadn't recovered fully from the shock and grief just yet, she surmised. Staring down the pavement, her mind began to clear only to leave behind a relevant scene: the pro-bending arena on a chaotic night from a fortnight ago.

_The largest waiting room on the ground floor was now occupied by the two rival teams who had played. Chief Beifong and her men stood just outside, minding the place. They were also awaiting a medical team sent to monitor the vitals of the Wolf Bats, who'd just lost their bending thanks to a notorious Amon. _

"_The Wolf Bats? They're his latest victims?" gasped Korra, loud enough to be heard by the silent trio across from where the Fire Ferrets stood. Tahno, Shaozu and Ming were clearly in shock, displaying symptoms like irregular breathing, clasping a hand over trembling lips or weighing and hiding one's face in his palms._

_The Avatar received a light nod from Bolin. Then she stomped on the ground, and the rocky floor below her fractured with her anger. "Why couldn't I be awake to do something, even if it was to distract Amon.."_

_Mako simply muttered, "If you ask me, Korra, I personally think they -"_

"_Are you seriously gonna use that word? You think they _deserved_ it? Oh, _you_ could've been the one to lose your pride and identity up there, Mako!"_

"_Korra, calm down," came Bolin's whispering._

_However, his brother went on to raise his voice, "I'm sorry you two, but wouldn't you want a bunch of cheaters to at least take _some_ kind of fall? This could be for the best." _

"_Not if it scars them in such a way that they don't remember who they truly are!" For two seconds her balled up fists exploded into flames. "I don't believe this. I don't believe _any_ of this," she spoke more softly. The medical team finally entered the quarters, overprepared and readying stretchers plus a range of equipment to care for the Wolf Bats. First they checked the athletes' pulses, then testing their retinal responses with tiny flashlights. One medic scribbled all he could on a notepad, recording readings and short phrases._

_Korra instinctly whirled around and approached her rivals, wishing them well. "Guys, I'm so sorry," she lowered her head to try to meet those hollow expressions._

_Ming retorted almost immediately, "Outstanding job, Avatar." The sarcasm was like a highly arched wave, so sharply curved it left her uncomfortable. Shaozu's chuckling could be heard. But that paled in comparison to their fellow Captain, who totally averted his eyes to space and maintained that steady signature (though more toned down than usual) smirk. Why did some people honestly take to the cynic's view so easily? Korra convinced herself she was genuinely looking out for them. She cleared the momentary lump in her throat, "Tahno, I -"_

_But they were already on their feet, more than happy to be escorted out of the building and on their way to the nearest hospital. A pair of molten silver eyes, incredibly mocking and fearful against the dull light of the room and belonging to the last of the men, met with the Avatar's. _

"_Savour the irony, Ferret…," the icy words dripped off the former waterbender's lips, as Korra only watched the group exit from the corner of her gaze._

Her recollections were interrupted. "Hi," his raspy voice announced his arrival. Clad in a jet black tunic similar to the one he wore at Narook's, only this time with more animalistic patterns - she thought she spotted the antlers of a snow leopard elk, maybe? - Tahno noticeably walked with less of a forward hunch, approaching Korra. On the road to recovery at least, she said to herself secretly. But how long till he'd stroll in that distinct manner that was so...him? Whenever he pulled that off it was second nature. Theatrical. And nonchalant.

She perked up, "Hey." Suddenly Mako was on her mind. No, move on. It has to be this way.

The pair found a table tucked away near the back of the place, well away from an uproarious family celebrating a birthday. They ordered the chef's recommendations such as freshly steamed komodo chicken dumplings, a tofu dish braised in a mouth-watering scarlet gravy and more. A special mandarin mint tea was served on the side.

"How and why are we here in the first place? Honestly, why?" Tahno finally fingered the furrows formed above his brows, eyes shut for a moment. The bags under his eyes were still there.

She toyed around with her chopsticks. "How could I turn my back on people who need me?" Those two thick strands of hair falling awkwardly down his forehead were irking her, so she smoothed them into place near his right temple where his unique fringe normally fell. He shuddered at first, but welcomed her kind little deed.

One side of his lip turned up as he cupped his chin in one hand, "Do I look like someone who has to be baby-ed?"

"Hey, I wouldn't like that either," Korra picked up her first dumpling. "Well, explain to me then why you don't seem to be contacting Ming and Shaozu anymore? You could do with some support."

"Oh…my former team? They..," he had to gather the words properly, "I'm starting to think they've resorted to evasive maneuvers…in case I push them even lower than they already are, I guess."

"It's never too late to apologise."

"But it's so easy for you to do that! It _has_ to be an built-in Avatar thing."

"Could be." If his surprisingly delicate face were to…fragment…like that another time, he might just make a polar bear dog cub weep. Not to mention his voice was like an ostrich horse's too. She was memorizing those droopy eyelids and the sleek brows without realizing. And Mako. She had let go…

A great sigh and Tahno randomly looked down at his own pair of chopsticks. "I could stand up right now and hurl icy insults in your face, Avatar. And nine out of ten people expect me to do tha -"

Mako was happy. Content. To be with Asami.

The table's width was, in all honesty, hardly anything - perfect for her next move. Rising halfway to her feet and leaning far enough forward, he nearly recoiled as she kissed him on the cheek. He looked away, squinting and grinning coyly. Failing to suppress a long pause and a small laughing fit he lifted his cup, "To a girl full of surprises."

"To the hope of giving you back your bending, and to world peace."

In her mind she was piecing together the silk that used to be his voice. His words these days sounded so sunken, all the way at the bottom like silt. "Korra," the former bender found the moment to announce, "I don't want to look at a mirror and see this absolute jerkbender anymore."

She leaned forward, concerned. "We can work on that."

He attempted a smirk but failed. "I can't imagine what the Ferrets' travelling circus are thinking of us this minute."

"They don't have a clue. To them, I'm off with the White Lotus to stop by city hall even though it's late. I respect your privacy."

"Oh. Right." The final dish they ordered - blue butterfly pomfret steamed to perfection - was served and they began to dig in. In between the next few bites he uttered, "You know what the irony is? Tahno of the Wolf Bats was so obsessive about his image, but so stupid not thinking it was already ruined in the eyes of his rivals."

Korra assumed a posture where she took in the words. "And we're gonna revamp this "Tahno of the Wolf Bats", aren't we?" Was he beginning to be a friend, or already more than that? Asami was with Mako. She needed him.

The hour had whizzed by like lightning. Back outside, the sky seemed ominous, hinting at rain later in the night. The Avatar imagined her new companion lifting an open hand to catch raindrops. But what would he do with them afterward? It was more likely now that the first person she'd be thinking of when taking down Amon was the former Wolf Bat. Her head also reeled with little collisions of "Mako is the one she needs" or "Asami doesn't just want him, she needs him"…any similar trains of thought. Tahno was left on his own.

Unexpectedly, in the slick manner in which he normally spoke, Tahno next uttered, "I'm not worthy but…" To her shock he tenderly lifted her hand, then kissed it. "Thank you for tonight," came that grin that won fangirls over.

The bending brothers and Asami were moving in to Air Temple Island…no, she wouldn't invite him. Not unless his situation grew more dire and called for it. He must be living off the remnants of last year's championship pot, which begged the question: how much of it _was_ actually left? She shook her head without him seeing, and a crisp breeze blew at her hair which somehow prompted her to face him again.

"Can I come find you again next week?" she asked. His reaction was a puzzled expression under another smile, reflecting...disbelief perhaps? She explained, "Let's just say I'm having too many familiar faces move in under the same roof. It'll be hard to just waltz your way to the Island."

"I thought we'd keep our 'enemies' closer," he drew nearer to her, winking.

"You know, being down that road got really boring. Let's try something new." She hugged him tightly, pressing close to his chest without quite leaning _into_ it. She was hugging him as a friend. It was better to set that limit. He felt her rubbing the space between his shoulder blades. Inside he felt this odd turbulence, but the confusion might have been close to subsiding.

"But you really don't need to check up on me," he said.

"Not _all the time_." She was letting go. She had let go of Mako. "I just realized next week starts in three days," her chuckle rang in a bell-like way.

It'd be a balm to hear her laugh like that again. To be out of the confines of his now lonely apartment again. So he concluded, "Fine. Come find me by the stalls along Ta Min Road, when they open that new Ebony Dragon building to the public."

"Till then," were her mellifluous words as she began her journey home.


	4. Chapter 4

_-WARNING: IT'S BEST NOT TO READ IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN EPISODE 8 YET!-_

* * *

**(Present: after Korra has been kidnapped in Episode 8, but chapter centres on events between Episode 7 and 8)**

_The car had hit another bump, and jolted her again out of her reminiscing. Savouring. Hoping. The list of actions that was narrowing down fast. Her heart hammered and hammered, just bearing the shock of Tarrlok's bloodbending, where she was rammed against that wall during the peak of the battle. Soon, she might not even have the strength or clarity to think. The blood was trying to course smoothly on its own natural accord through her veins. The faces that were brightest and most familiar in her mind's eye were fading to bare, unrefined emotions like rage and terror._

_That was when she failed to remember Bolin's laugh. Or exactly how Mako would frown or make sarcastic comments. Or Meelo's sweet way with words. She searched and persisted in saving the remainder of the little things that mattered. At that exact moment, her focus darted back to the last she had met with a secret friend…_

"SURPRISE!"

She had crossed her arms around him from behind, having easily spotted him from metres away despite the crowds who were here for Ebony Dragon Block's opening ceremony. Gongs and chimes reverberated through the crisp air, signifying the jovial and exciting event. The lighting was primarily orange, but green lanterns had just been set up and lined the large pavilion. People could come to this new building to relish amenities such as rapidly growing chain restaurants and bookstores or the calm of simple fountains.

Tahno greeted Korra with a raised brow, "You look…_un_-you.." He took in her viridian green coat decorated with white blossom patterns with amusement; she had a hat on boasting soft shades of plum red and her hair had been let down totally.

"I'm at a stage where the White Lotus are getting harder to steer clear from," she explained. "So, where to from here?"

A clothes store she had visited once before was just the place she could drop by as soon as she sped to the city centre. Hoping the pocket money from Tenzin wouldn't go to waste in the long run, she purchased the useful disguise before any White Lotus guard had circled the block. The pair retreated to a quiter corner at the end of the shop lots. They picked up a tone of urgency coming their way. Tahno felt his breathing slow to a halt.

"There he is!"

"Let's help bring back up the number of 'fans' he gets."

A couple of lanky but incredibly tall men were wanting to make eye contact. "Hey, Wolf Bat! Whatsit like looking at a puddle or the rain these days?" barked the one clad in violet and black. He let his knuckles do the rest of the talking, crunching them like it was second nature. Korra had her back to them, but removed her hat and faced them. "Is there a problem here, chumps?" Her hands rested on her hips.

"_Monkey feathers!_ He's with the Avatar," the second man growled. He swished his hands in a manner that summoned some frost from the ground, and he shaped it into a pair of deadly ice knuckle dusters. His friend's chest heaved up and down while bright fire flared from his mouth and nostrils.

Both were benders. Priority alpha was to defend _him_.

She assumed an assertive stance. "Exactly what business do you have with Tahno? Last time I checked, the pro-bending arena was closed. I don't think the police take kindly to just _any_ street brawl." Hearing her say his name added a drop of colour to those grey thoughts. Korra was fed up with anything said in the name of equality in a condescending way, even if it spewed forth from the mouths of benders.

"Korra," Tahno nudged his friend and proceeded to step forward, "I can take the hit." Some light was lost from his eyes. He had seen this happen in his own bathroom mirror, observing every second of how it worsened. He'd look at his reflection so hard that it became exhausting - when he'd finally yearn to just evaporate or dissolve into non-existence. If Korra hadn't found him in that state on the day he was interrogated…

The Avatar's expression tensed up, "No! This isn't about what you 'deserve'. For crying out loud, Tahno, it's about seeing any value left in a person." She looked into his sorry eyes, memorizing them. Next, she moved a foot nearer to their adversaries, "So anyway…we were just discussing on how to kick _your_ behind."

"I got this," the firebender, Han said. Seeing the opportunity, he slammed Korra against the nearest wall with cunning speed. He leaned in to hiss into her ear, "Wanna bend all the four elements at me then? A little breeze in my face? A splash right across it? How about a fiery jab, or maybe -"

She clenched her teeth like a tigerdillo, delivering a powerful headbutt - the crashing noise was quite appalling as their skulls collided. "You're not even worth one bending move on my part," she snickered, watching him fall clean onto the gravel.

Han's accomplice, Konan, lunged for her with those lethal knuckles but she lithely cartwheeled in between his outstretched and threatening arms. Tahno seized the moment - he had a trash can lid in hand, using it to trip Konan up.

Han's fists ignited with furious red flames, and he launched a wall of heat. To Tahno's bewilderment Korra didn't dodge the blast; it crashed into her, or so it seemed. Diverting the fire with circular movements of both arms she jabbed a finger, "Now, have a think about whether or not you'd like to waste any more time tonight." Han merely grunted under his breath, tapping Konan on the back to get them going their merry way.

Tahno straightened the creases in his clothing. "So, you up for a walk amidst buzzing crowds or fresh park air?"

Central Park spared a faraway sort of corner, with an abundance of shade under a thicket of trees. Visitors were enjoying the last of the sun's rays, which made the surrounding skyscrapers gleam beautifully with gold. Lamps were just being switched on to light one's way along the winding stone paths. The two made their way across the east end of the area, catching up on trivial matters until it was time to wind down under a magnolia berry fern...

_She thought she could feel something precious in her open palm: a promise. She closed her fingers around that invisible object, while she lay bound on the cold hard floor of the vehicle. People in this city were depending on her to practically return their life's worth. Their contribution to the world. Their bending. Tahno was one of them. One of at least four former benders who took a hard, undeserved fall thanks to Amon. What if that psychopath had already claimed bigger multitudes of victims? Would she yield this easily, since the gift she was fighting for to give back to the world was intrinsically precious? Korra bit her lip, shaking her head many a time in the presence of no one. The image of Tahno somehow withstood the violent emotions, acting as some ultimate reminder summing up...symbolising...her purpose. In him she saw a friend won over from the other side, and such friends could not be allowed to be lost once more._


	5. Chapter 5

_Gosh, why can't Tahorra just be a certainty? Writing about their friendship developing but grinding to a halt is…painful. Lol. I thought it'd be great expanding on the characters of Ming and Shaozu in this chapter, in the flashbacks Tahno has. Thank you all for following and leaving great reviews so far! While writing this chapter I used two pieces of brilliant Tahno fan art as inspiration. _

* * *

**(Present: after Korra is kidnapped in Episode 8, but chapter centres on events between Episode 6 and 8 - Tahno coping with his loss of bending)**

"_Savour the irony, Ferret.." Tahno had uttered those words as a last resort to defend himself - snarling, volatile and insecure. Only, what was being guarded obsessively in the first place? And, wasn't it ludicrous defending yourself from the care and concern of the Avatar? The medic held him by the arm, guiding him to the waiting room's exit. He made sure that when he finished and faced the door that Korra wouldn't see his face crumble into nothing. The furrows of those brows that'd been angry a second ago had vanished, giving way to dread. His eyes were searing hot and welling up, punished by that surge of remorse._

_In the ambulance no one spoke, not even that medic who'd been taking endless notes. Maybe he didn't dare say a word lest the ex-benders would lose themselves in some panic attack. At the hospital, the three men were left to wait whilst the staff made further preparations. They joined a tiny row of patients lining a corridor with seats, already feeling out of place because…they were not simply bogged down by a simple ailment. _

"_We're gonna manage, Ming. All three of us Wolf Bats. Somehow," Shaozu was first to talk, voice quivering._

_His friend had been gawking mindlessly at a wall painting opposite them for no reason. Though his neck was sore, Ming still didn't turn his head. "Sure…we'll manage physically, Shaozu. I ain't sure about coping emotionally."_

"_She could've spared two minutes of her busy schedule," the former firebender growled._

"_And climbed right back up from the drink. And fight off those idiot Equalists. I expected more from her…"_

_Their Captain, or former Captain, was incredibly irritable at the time. "Hey, you two ever try shutting up?" Tahno barked, leaving even the other patients reeling in surprise. "I can't hear myself think!" he buried his face with shaky hands, the images of Amon cutting deep like shards of glass._

_Silence pervaded, save for the hall's one ticking clock. The trio was required to spend one night in the city's major hospital, mainly for doctors to observe their vital signs and perhaps formulate the ideal treatment for…possible future victims. And they brought in healers to attempt to revive their chi. These were highly trained professionals, but the minutes - the hours - went by without a single hint of excitement in the healers' faces - their friendly expressions grew gloomy. Pitiful, even. To Tahno, any pitiful look oozed with contempt. Both were opposite sides of the same coin, he thought. His ego led him to believe that, and he hated this so much. The former waterbender wasn't being admitted for any sort of sports injury. Was identity loss an illness? _

_He was back in his apartment the following evening. Despite being discharged in the morning, he couldn't for some reason, drag himself home till he mustered the courage. If he never got home, he wouldn't technically have to move on. Yet. What had he spent the afternoon doing? Composing and advising himself, seated along some unfamiliar street and listening to the distant noises of traffic. Passers by thought they'd recognized him, such as this one girl who recoiled at the sight of him in disbelief. Hours had gone by before he actually remembered he'd been playing in a pro-bending match last night. Republic City was beginning to greet the violet glow of dusk._

_The tiles were dead cold against his bare feet. Like how one's muscles tense up so abruptly in freezing water, the realization came upon him in a rush so violent he had to hold on to the edge of the sink for balance. He stood there shirtless, taking a deep breath, and faced the mirror at last. He succumbed to that headache which had been raging, its original source being Amon's deadly touch to the forehead. More than three hours passed before he crawled into bed, forgetting - or deliberately neglecting - to tidy up his hair (something he would remember subconsciously) and have supper. He wanted to forget all that had been or was. Tahno had been crying profusely on the floor, hands clasping his temples so hard his nails left fresh red marks behind._

_In that room below the arena she had been standing across from him, powerful and authoritative. Not a scratch on her Fire Ferret uniform, and she'd just warded off an Equalist fleet? She was basking in many achievements and purpose, and…of course everyone knew that _cheating_ would never ever be considered a purpose. Every thought was converging to either her or some endless void he'd rather not fall into. Any stepping stone to redemption tied in with her set of talents and abilities. He would have far more to do with her now than anyone could've imagined._

* * *

"These secret meetings we're having - let's just say I hope you don't get caught," Tahno began, looking at the magnolia berries above them. The leaves of the ferns danced willingly with the evening breeze, as the throngs of people started to leave Central Park for a bite to eat.

The Avatar removed her gaudy and silly-looking coat, comfy to revert to her normal style of dressing. "Don't say that. You're not a burden. This is part of my duty too, just on a way smaller scale," her point was made strongly but she next added a twist, peppered with mirth in her voice, "Not that you haven't been a burden before."

He purposely ignored that. It took a long pause but he eventually admitted, "If I was the Avatar, I don't know if I'd be as focused as you. I'd probably be this brittle, volatile guy who'd obsess too much..about his hairdo."

"Was that a compliment?" She was leaning onto his left side now. "I think you're actually sweet. It was impossible to see till now." They gazed at each other from the corners of their eyes, which felt bizarre.

"Confession time: what are we doing?" Tahno couldn't keep it in any longer. "And where are we headed, Korra?"

It appeared that she had phased out. "Come again?"

"That kiss in the middle of dinner…your _elevated_ passion when saving me from thugs…the list is building up," he crossed his arms slyly, enjoying the act of throwing the ball in her court.

She turned away, "I'll just lay it bare. I - I don't quite know." A deep breath followed. "_Mako's_ been with Asami all this time." Which summed it up, really. He saw how she was inspecting the circles under his eyes; they were now faded and nearly gone.

"Do you like me, 'doctor'?" he was proud of how he phrased the question.

"I don't despise you. Not anymore." The corners of her lips twisted upward. Then her words were heavy like lead, "But, I can't promise you anything. I'm sorry."

"You seem to have a weakness for 'sorries' when we hang out," he replied casually, "- and it's been days since I meant to tell you that, well, I…definitely don't despise you too." At least, he tried to make it as informal and nonchalant as he could…This was _nowhere_ near "I love you", yet "I don't hate you" sounded plain stupid.

"Thanks," her eyes lit up. They resembled the odd image of flames swirling in the fashion of a whirlpool, in Tahno's opinion. Slightly hypnotic, but he thought it too early to tell if he had true feelings for her. Korra added, "We're doing pretty well as friends at this pace aren't we, pretty boy?"

"Sure, yeah." He swallowed hard for there was another confession. "It's rare for me to genuinely point out a girl is pretty too, by the way." He was one to hint; that was for sure. Inside he felt like kicking himself for beating around the bush or churning out volumes of riddles. _Particularly when it came to telling Korra, that it was her free-spirited unwavering nature, and burning blue eyes that revealed another quality every other time they met; it was not unlikely she was somehow affecting him more and more._ He sensed his icy pride was melting away quickly. The feeling may have been foreign, but it was positive, eating away at some sort of guilt within (which he refused to acknowledge for a long time) that was difficult to describe.

He now trusted her enough and told her things, like the admission into the hospital the night his bending was taken. Or how he broke down in the solitude of his bathroom in those early hours. Or how the dreams he had recently would at times contradict each other - in some he would be manipulating ice, steam and fog in joy and disbelief, in others he'd be staring aimlessly at his reflection in a fountain or facing Amon the guilt tripper, who made him rethink how he had squandered his gift of bending by bullying the weak.

She gripped his shoulder after listening to this. With that she shared all she knew about the Avatar state so far and her fear and excitement about entering it, and the differences between the movements of the bending elements. Of course, she took care not to touch on waterbending in case he'd shoot her a queer look. Also she provided a hint to him how Asami had taken an Equalist glove to her own advantage, and that she'd look for another to give him. It was…starting to feel more comfortable sharing with him than with her three newest housemates.

Out of his pocket he fished out a photograph of himself, dog-eared at the edges. He explained how he wished to carry it around to occasionally revisit, but that it could both remind him to endure and haunt him terribly. She was allowed to pluck it from his grasp for a while, beholding it and remarking to herself, _pretty handsome I guess, so I shouldn't have relied on it for target practice._

A new thought occurred to her, "Well, one thing about having horrible things happen to you: that's when you know who your real friends are." As she said this, turning to him, something gave way in the valleys of her emotions as his lips trembled. He blinked so hard his head seemed to tilt forward, and twin streams of tears trickled down his face. His brows knit together in a fierce line, and Korra had to caringly squeeze his shoulder more, steadying those loud sniffs and chugs. To be at a turning point like this, it was demanding. She shifted closer, her arm now draped over him, noticing he was shrinking back into the Tahno she'd stumbled upon at the police's headquarters.

Before some unseen emotional thread in her could snap, she carried away his tears with waterbending, sprinkling the droplets on the green grass. At this he put a hand over his mouth, cheeks burning hotter now. He was so moved he couldn't stop those other tears from showing. The other Wolf Bats. Shaozu. Ming. And those two girls whose names he'd neglected to remember. His mother and father. _And her_. Heck, he'd been showing disrespect to the Avatar all the way. And now he depended solely on her to repair all this damage. The more selfish you were, the harder you fell. The later you realized you were alone. It took him minutes to let out a breath of relief at last.

"You're such an idiot to be putting up with me," he muttered, smiling.

She waited for him to calm down and the conversation took off on a sunnier note. They made comparisons about who had learnt to do a backflip and various moves first in their life, and at what age. Then they played a little game of trading adjectives to describe each other, figuring this was an excellent way to express opinions without being too mushy or blunt. She began with "somewhat hypnotic", "obnoxious" and "cunning". He tried his luck with accuracy using "passionate", "instinctive" or any other word that never drew too near any visceral core. Her laugh was also getting to him: it rang of nothing but pure melodious…simplicity, compared to the tangle his life had become. There came a point in that game where he'd said "fire" and she followed with "ice" right after; his mind wandered briefly to that habit of hers - firing up her fists to get an assertion across. Hers wandered to the time he had illegally frozen her foot in the pro-bending finals.

Before she left she rewarded him with yet another embrace, and she trailed a nimble hand down his upper arm gracefully, first feeling the curve of his clavicle and ending just below the elbow, as she walked away.

* * *

_He had no knowledge of the grave situation she would be in a matter of days later. She was looking at the scars inflicted by Tarrlok's icicle onslaught. Their reddish glow against the flashing lights through the Satomobile's windows. A kind of triangle was fenced around every other thought of Tahno's; Korra, his bending, his redemption. All linked. In his most recent nightmare, every valley in his chest was clogged with the one thing he once treasured and adored: water. He no longer respected it; he feared it greatly. It did not let him speak. He was going to drown. However, Korra had appeared out of the light in the dream, sparing him the ordeal of asphyxiation. _

_As he pulled up the bedsheets and turned off the ceiling light, he experienced the lack of pure conviction that she was merely "a friend". There was too much grey, almost enough to blot out the blacks and whites._


	6. Chapter 6

_Look what that suave waterbender has done to me. This has indirectly become a list of reasons to ship Tahorra. The chapter you're reading was supposed to be under 1000 words - but look what Tahno did. Seriously. (Tumblr slang mode ON) My creyyyyyyyyyyys…_

_This chapter describes Korra's thoughts later in the night after returning from Central Park. Hopefully in a not too long-winded way!_

* * *

**(Present: after Korra's kidnapping Episode 8, but chapter centres on events between Episode 7 and 8)**

That pull she had slowly come to feel toward him, resulted from some yearning she sensed in his eyes. It remained silent: lurking and crouching most of the time. But when it reared its head during its high points, her heart may well have skipped a beat. And boy, did she hope it wasn't just her imagination. It was much milder than the pull of a full moon that enhanced waterbending, but ever present - going back as early as her first encounter with him. In the past she figured that this 'yearning' of his stemmed from a destructive obsession with proving one's worth. He was ice cold, haughty, narcissistic…full of desire to acquire. More points scored if the Avatar fell for him. In a way, she knew what having those qualities was like.

It all changed following the Equalists' attack at the pro-bending finals. Korra's hopes of being with Mako were already turning to ash - and overnight, Tahno loses a highly prized gift he was born with. She runs into him not long afterward, saddened by the sorry state he was now forced into. The velvety drawl of his greeting ("Hey, Korra…") sounded so dull and dreary, having none of the theatricality he'd previously exuded. It had dawned on her days later that she felt more than just sympathy for him. That other sensation coursing through her veins when she thought of him: was it simple anger at what happened to him? Indirect rage at Amon? Maybe it was a longing to get to know someone. Perhaps - because Mako was…unreachable now?...No, she wouldn't bring herself to use Tahno as some soundboard for affections. He would never become an instrument to move on after being rejected by the firebender she was originally drawn to.

Three compelling characters - three boys - had entered the vast terrain of her life. All bent different elements, had their sets of interests, plus points, flaws…Things were fairly obvious with Bolin, who she unfortunately had to single out first. The fun and mirth shared between them was light, not managing to go deeper the last time they dated. She wouldn't risk hurting him another time by trying to express feelings she couldn't quite place.

The cobwebs were more or less cleared with Mako as well. Asami didn't deserve to lose one more person who mattered in her life. Her father was blotted out of her life's pages, with slim chances of redeeming his place in that book anytime soon. And well, fate decided that she run him over with her moped…Thank goodness in some way that Korra had plenty on her Avatar plate to take her mind off the ache. That unheard scream within her, reflecting how she refused to drift away from Mako.

_He_ was left. The shady but undoubtedly powerful waterbender. They had been rivals. She'd always wanted to trip him up, see him on the floor and wipe it with his face. But not - never - like this. One secret rule of thumb of hers: never ever believe that Amon did you a favour by stripping Tahno of his bending. After seeing him on that police station bench, failing to meet a need as important as "fixing up his stupid hair", she knew she'd have to offer support. It felt disturbing and incoherent that this poor fallen pro-bender and that strutting, levelheaded athlete she'd competed against were the same person.

Eventually she decided the proper way to know him was completely outside the pro-bending world, where he'd be less competitive, bitter or defensive. What if she'd been introduced to pro-bending as a replacement firebender or earthbender of the Wolf Bats? Things would've gone so differently. After all, it was only chance Bolin had sighted her in the gym with Toza. It could've been _Tahno_, or Ming, or Shaozu.

Spending time with Tahno in secret and warming up to him was absolute fun. The ride she and Naga gave him to the train station. Healing his injuries after he was assaulted. Dinner at the Komodo Rhino. A sit-down in the park. It all seemed…less futile than trying to win Mako back (that wasn't even a respectful thing to do) or break it to Bolin that she didn't feel the same way about him as the other way round.

When you're in love with someone, it was ideal that you'd both "need" each other, not simply "want" more and more from the other person. Compatibility would often be based on this. Korra broke it down in her head: did Bolin "need" her? She was completely unsure, but he did "want" her. Mako didn't "need" her, atrocious as that seemed. He was wanting Asami each and every day**. **The Avatar was left with a fact solidifying fast: **it appeared Tahno needed her.** He couldn't bend anymore, and apparently lost sight of his purpose and identity. Whereas she was capable of manipulating air, water, earth and fire, and equip him with encouragement. Her time with Tahno would actually find roots in understanding. By searching hard within herself, she could even acquire the power to restore his bending!

Other benders yet to be victimized by Amon required her protection, sure, but this former Wolf Bat deserved at least some attention and guidance. Where were Ming and Shaozu? Or Tahno's parents? He'd been alone at the station. And Korra's urge to let him know that she separated his value as a person from his talents - it was sparking wilder than ever.

A simpler anecdote then occurred: let's say she playfully hurled a fireball at each of them. Bolin was most likely to innocently panic, taking longer than usual to warm up to the prank. Mako would keep his calm and distance (or just deflect using his own fire shield), or…if caught in his "brood mood", would just throw back a terse word or two. Or just stare her down and eat her up with his gaze, which hurt. Korra chuckled at the next thought. Tahno would've probably enjoyed being challenged like that. Perhaps he'd willingly enter a game of cavorting around and playing rough.

Life wasn't sunny-sided all over. Mako had in some way revealed this to her when he told her the story of his parents' deaths. Now the Avatar would occasionally be speared with guilt; her whole life had been dotted with luxuries, and immunity from all kinds of edifying pain. And she _wanted to know more_ about these darker nooks and crannies. She felt that this realm not only piqued her curiosity; surely it was part and parcel of her life purpose too. Tahno's distraught state could provide her with this knowledge, and she'd do him a favour by being the listening ear or shoulder to cry on.

How she wished she had tested the waters more, and actually entered the unknown territory that steered clear of Mako once and for all. She'd only stopped at that kiss, planted on Tahno's cheek during that dinner. That sprung from sympathy…didn't it stop at that? However, she wouldn't deny that her heart practically gave way after seeing that gleam return momentarily to his eyes: because she had kissed him. Might it have left him befuddled, that she didn't repeat similar gestures that weren't merely hugs or a friendly touch on the shoulder?

What if she'd held one of his porcelain-like hands, ever? They seemed so pale she made a guess they'd be as cold as the heart hidden within him. With nothing else on her mind, she was dying to know how they _both_ would've reacted if she'd tried. What if she had laid on his lap at Central Park, eyeballing him from below? She wondered what it'd be like to grasp both his hands with hers, and drag him around a city abuzz with colours, scents, sights and sounds.

"I'm not completely useless, you know," he'd said at the park, wiping his eyes dry.

She'd shaken her head, incredulous. "Have I ever implied that you are?" she'd responded. Behind those dark circles and haunting eyes was a handsome face. Korra was just beginning to find out why he attracted choruses of girls like a magnet.

No answer.

"Tahno, I may be impulsive when I feel like it, but I'm not like that at all deep down. And I certainly don't "savour the irony" that the Wolf Bats lost their bending after winning some stupid championship."

She meant what she said.

_Now she wondered how the days, let alone this horrible night, would pan out. Tarrlok was heard uttering a phrase darkly from the driver's seat. Outside were somber-looking street lamps and eerily silent houses, none of which could rescue her from this nightmare. Her mind was numb and gnawed. If she was going to be killed too soon…she willed herself never to allow that. The city could not fall under the Equalists' spell. Its Avatar could not be defeated this easily._

_And Tahno had a great number of things he had to know; pearls he might treasure..._


	7. Chapter 7

_I very strongly believe this is the road the writers should've taken at the end of Episode 9. Why? Not in any way because I'm a hardcore Tahorra shipper, but because of the intensity and suspense it could create. **It would be similar to the twist of Zuko getting Aang out of prison**, and also provide great character development for Tahno (unless Bryke didn't want to repeat the Zuko/Aang interaction or thought it was too early developing Tahno at this point) But heck, this would even help propel Makorra forward and reinforce it as a canon shipping. Okay, enough rambling._

_Our former Wolf Bats' emotions are a roller coaster in this chappie. **By chance he lives in one of the apartments above the spot where the Krew found Korra and Naga.**_

_Believe me, my Tahorra playlist was **raging** while I wrote this:_

"_Bitter Glass" by Feeder_

"_Cosmic Love" and "Howl" by Florence + The Machine_

"_Closer" by Anberlin_

"_Fade Away" by Seether_

"_Iris" by The Goo Goo Dolls_

_I've hopefully managed to create the illusion that (ahem ahem drum roll…) Tahorra WAS beginning to blossom beautifully here :'D Hope you enjoy the read!_

* * *

**(Off-screen in Episode 9)**

"We interrupt our regularly scheduled broadcast to bring you this special report. Late last night Equalists attacked City Hall, subduing Councilman Tarrlok and capturing Avatar Korra."

Tahno's cup of tea literally crashed down on the hard wood. Every single miniscule event slowed. Everyone looked to almost everyone else. Two men forgot how they were grumbling about their favourite tune being interrupted seconds before. The restaurant's air was so heavy with silence and held breath. The former waterbender passed his eye around, to his breakfast and then to his former teammates sitting across from him. Shaozu's head shook a few times. Ming failed to remember half of his sentence regarding the Wolf Bats' first reunion, since they last left the arena.

For the course of that long dull day, he was filled to the brim with burning questions. What about his bending - let alone, he confessed to himself at last, what about Korra?

* * *

The howl was piercing. Persistent and drawing nearer.

It was the third time he picked up the sound, and he forced the pillow even harder over his head. If he heard it again, he'd see what the fuss was all about down below. This animal didn't sound like some dumb possum chicken, or rabaroo. Too large and deep for a tigerdillo. Moose lions and snow leopard elk were brought only to the circus or zoo - not a simple alleyway or road. All of a sudden, he recalled that distinctive beast that had roared in his face at Narook's noodlery. It belonged to that secret friend...

Once more the mystery animal cried out. The sight he was about to behold was even more taunting.

The moment he pulled his blinds apart for a view, a huge silhouette darted by his window, airborne. And he swore he saw the tattoo lining Councilman Tenzin's forehead, and the bright red of his robes. It didn't take much to break the news to Tahno. He swore it was her lying on the polar bear dog's back, unconscious. Why wouldn't it be her? He may've been selfish, worrying for her safety because his chances of regaining his bending were running thin as rivers with dangerously low tides. But a worry that extended _beyond_ _himself_ had burst through: he pictured those eyes glazed over, moving to meet his. Wounds on her body that threatened its…perfect appearance. Perhaps she'd been screaming or moaning in pain - a torturous sound that would ricochet within his head to no end.

He opened his window next, cupping the shell of his ear partially with a shaped hand to listen closely. He counted the number of people who'd ridden the sky bison. Five passengers. He definitely recognized them all.

"…how did you get away?" he heard the Chief of Police. Something pulled at his insides when he noticed Korra stir.

Then the Fire Ferrets' captain trodded over to her. "Give her some space!" the firebender uttered. He took her into his arms, off her Naga's saddle. The rest of the dialogue was too soft to detect. But Tahno watches her warm up to Mako's chest; he hears himself nearly seethe.

Shutting out the outside world he dropped to the floor slowly. Bright relief clashed with more unusual spinning thoughts, words and phrases. He could've been a better busybody, or more anxious to determine the source of those howls only minutes ago. There was no way he'd simply dart out the front doors and ask what happened to her. He drives his knuckles to his forehead, teeth clenched. _I need to know what happened._

So this was how he envisioned it…

_The polar bear dog's tail wagged with an urgency, eyes glassy and looking watery in this dim lighting. She was begging for the recovery of her best friend._

"_Hey, Naga," Tahno half-bowed in the beast's presence. The animal grants him permission to lift Korra off her back, laying her on the ground as gently as possible. He automatically checks for the Avatar's heartbeat, pressing one ear against her chest. The soft hum of the wind and snowfall nearly drowns it out but it is there; her pulse, so weak it is disturbingly unlike her assertive nature. _

"_M…Mako…?" _

_His smirk is mild. "Guess again, little girl."_

_Blinking twice, the tension in her face eases. "You…" She inhales with difficulty, "I'm glad Amon didn't suck all that life outta you…"_

"_And I don't get how this conversation would revolve around me," he is quick to assert. Next he leans in, "Your bending - is it..?"_

_The faintest trace of a smile appears on her countenance; it is becoming agonising to see her try. Despite the massive effort needed she raises her weakened hand, fanning out her fingers to generate a flickering flame. As she does this her gaze flashes to his silver orbs; she sees they are lined with some kind of longing. _If he had actually _been_ the one to discover her, he'd know of the pain that was inflicted on her body, spearing her in several places - resulting from the illegal act of bloodbending. Tahno would know of the few small veins and capillaries that were partially ruptured, threatening Korra with the possibility of internal bleeding and its horrible ripple effect. He'd know of the stress put on her mind to keep her alive and fighting.

_He lets out a huge sigh. "Thank goodness. I'm taking you to the hospital."_

_Then he presses his forehead against that of his Pro-bending rival's, beckoning to her to just…come back. _

"_How on earth did you find me?" her question wafts along like some lost melody._

"_Doesn't matter. I just…see and hear things you'd never imagine." Like how the swirling fire of her irises had died, as he tried exploring and searching them now. He lifts her up right away and she lets out a groan, leaning into him like a puzzle piece finding its matching partner. But her head falls into place too easily, limply, and he supports it, growing fearful how he was pitted against time. __Though he was still struggling to pay the gym regular visits, his will forces him to carry her all the way with Naga's help._ Fifteen minutes elapse and they make it to the same place Tahno was treated the night his bending was stolen away.

_Every eye turned to the pair as the hospital's main doors swung open. Snow dramatically followed them in from the cold, whispering in curiosity about the Avatar's fate. Half believing they were transported to dreamland, the staff were unsure whether or not they should put forth their questions. Two paramedics in fact recognize Tahno, but were a thousand times more shaken seeing the broken body of who they believed was the key to stopping the Equalists._

"_The Avatar's injured. Badly. You have to help her!" he cries out. _

_A man then barks orders, "I need healers! At least four of you to check Avatar Korra's vital signs! Make preparations in Ward One - HURRY!" Not a minute and a stretcher is already in place for her. The healers run to her aid and pluck her from his grasp. "I'm gonna hang around to keep watch on you. You understand?" he hums, experiencing a powerful current within. It is about an hour till he is called to Ward One upstairs. He has entered the room just as the last healer has performed the final check for the night._

"_Hi," Korra is first to speak, though it's more a croak than anything else._

_His steps toward the bed remain slow but are not hesitant. He'd lost count of how many times he'd looked at the scar lining her right cheek. "Feeling less lousy?" _

_She cranes her neck. "I guess so. I wonder who's the mastermind behind that.." Yet again she grins, attempting to make the situation less serious for him than it truly is. "How have _you_ been?"_

_He realizes he cares enough to smoothen her matted and messy fringe, for there is more than the usual number of strands forming that little curtain on her forehead. He even wants her to display a measure of her pugnacity, no matter how small. Perhaps hit him or elbow him, hurl any kind of insult…Just to leave him rest assured that this near-lifeless shell was still Korra. "We're not changing subjects that quickly today, Uh-vatar," he answers._

_The doors burst open to reveal a small crowd. Tenzin rushes toward the two. "KORRA! We heard the latest radio broadcast - please tell us you're going to be alri -" Time is suspended. Tahno flashes a glance rapidly at Mako first. The firebender had his hackles raised, figuratively speaking. His speech starts out slow but heats up to a boil in milliseconds. "You're joking. You have three seconds to spill to us why you'd even think of -"_

_The former waterbender finds his feet, rising up. Maintaining the drawl in his voice he says informally, "Her polar bear dog was howling in the streets for help. I heard. I reacted." If fear could be separated from insecurity, he wasn't afraid of the bending brothers._

"_Move your hand. Give her some space!" It appeared the firebender didn't take in one word. He shoves him aside. Tahno isn't actually angry. He just wants to put on the mask of indifference. Looking everyone else in the eye, he storms out of the ward almost ceremonially. _

"_Mako," Korra finds the strength to interject. "He deserved credit."_

* * *

At least, this was what Tahno yearned to hear the Avatar say.

He has a list of things to update her about. He had gotten back in touch with the Wolf Bats. Made sure his hair was neat and tidy each morning (though its lustre was never the same). Taken to frequenting a new gym in town to make use of the punchbags.

Also, it was becoming tricky erasing that minute scene of her and her team captain, huddled against each other. It was not as insignificant to him as he'd hoped. Hadn't Shaozu mentioned he'd spotted Mako with Asami a couple of times?

Korra could be likened to a gentle paradoxical flame that melted the ice of Tahno's ego. How was she not a great help, if not more than that? His mind became a vortex spiraling into the night, wondering where and how it might end. His last train of thought whilst awake was that she was in good hands now. Better hands than those who'd endangered and left Korra the way he'd seen her down below.


	8. Juncture

_After that preview clip for Turning the Tides, I had to churn this out, another reason being the stress of exams + revision. Now who can really say Korra definitely didn't have this particular dream? It could've happened off-screen! :P Though I'm still hoping that it doesn't sound too AU…_

_Though not wholly relevant, the songs inspiring this were: _

_- "Avenue" by Agnes Obel _

_- "I Hate This Part" by The Pussycat Dolls_

* * *

**(Off-screen after Episode 9)**

On her bed - the home within a home - back on Air Temple Island, Korra's mind ventured to unnumbered places in her sleep. The nature of the dreams extended to opposite ends of spectrums. Amon rabidly hunting her down in the dead of night in the snowy forest. A theatre she had passed by once in the city centre that satisfied middlebrow aesthetic tastes. Chi blockers at the door of her home in the South Pole. That dock by the Pro-bending arena where she had kissed Mako. And..

How things _just happen_, and how one _just knows and says things_ in dreams remained a mystery.

Korra observed how meticulously tidy the place was. Many an object lying around looked sleek, expensive or rather eccentric. Most were shiny and ebony black. In private she ran through a mental list of words…faces…objects…that linked to the quarters she was now standing in. Natural light of an overcast day poured in through the windows. She found a door that was painted midnight blue, boasting intricate but geometrical, highly customized patterns. They appeared to weave inward and outward, displaying movement. Opposite it stood a console table, carved from rosewood. Three boxes resembling protective reliquaries and housing some valuables lined the table's surface. Trophies, maybe? And was that a familiar object she'd seen hanging off one of the wooden beams above? A Wolf Bat costume?

Suddenly she knew the purpose of coming here. Her hand rested on the door's edge and pulled it. The closed blinds seemed to leave the revealed room suffocating. He was on the floor, leaning against one of his bedposts.

"Come on, you _heartbender_," Korra began, actually laughing. How things _just happen_, and how you _just know and say things_.

"What are you doing…here?" Tahno turned around. The two picked up the roar of rainfall. Korra peeled apart the blinds to show him a waterfall of droplets. Like some army deliberately refusing to engage directly in a fight, he could feel that wall of water make fun of him from the sidelines. But a simper formed on the face of his secret friend; her strides were graceful while she made her way around to his side of the bed.

"I'm giving you what you've been waiting for," her voice was tender. She helped him to his feet, placing her right hand right over his heart. Under her fingers, that pulse quickened. Her other hand met the back of his neck, feeling that clamminess, sensing a fear of the unknown. Detecting mixtures of uncertainty, immense anticipation and optimism in his eyes, she drew in as much air as she could handle, feeling it touch down deep in her core. By the time she exhaled she felt masses of light envelope them. What followed was a haunting and constant ringing sound, a beautiful song despite its ambiguity. Korra's eyes had been glowing, fully convincing Tahno that _this was it_.

The blow staggered him for the briefest moment. She parted the bangs scattered across his forehead, desiring to take in his rugged good looks. Opening his eyes, he saw the twinkling in hers, receiving that signal: to try and bend.

The gloomy weather had been replaced by immaculate golden sunshine. The Avatar led Tahno to look outside, pointing to a fountain down below in the courtyard.

"Go on, try it," she advised. "It's okay to be scared."

He was to summon a stream of water from that source. So he drew a crescent shape with one arm, begging with the spirits. Then another. In his frame of mind it was more plausible that the fountain burst into flames. But the presumption fell away with the sound of a swish -

A crystal clear torrent rose up to do his bidding. It circled the area, gaining momentum as his heart pounded harder. The body of water made long-forgotten splashing sounds, reawakening the child he once was. Forgetting to blink, he was beaming from ear to ear by the time the swirling liquid floated up to meet them.

She cherished the purity and excitement now contained in his features, compared to the pained expression she'd seen too often. "I hope this gets you totally back on track, Tahno," her hand fell onto his collarbone.

"It has already done more than that," he replied, most unexpectedly. The water he'd been bending fell to the floor in puddles. The time was ripe: he leaned forward, his lips softening and meeting hers. Korra's eyes stayed open with the raging wave of shock, but at last slid shut as she gave in.

The look in his eyes beckoned for her to stay. Tahno's senses were ensnared by wonder. "I've missed you," cracks formed beneath his words. "You really have no idea. How much I -"

He had vanished totally. The sunrays were vividly strong, for it'd already been two hours since dawn came.

She rubbed her eyes, and the first sight to greet her for the day was Naga's touch. The polar bear dog rested her powerful but concerned paw on the Avatar's lap with absolute care. "Morning, girl," Korra patted the side of her muzzle, caressing those fine whiskers. "You have no idea of the weirdness I've just experienced," she groaned, bringing a palm to her forehead. There were low murmurs beneath the floor - Pema whipping up breakfast.

She rose up and performed her morning stretches, wishing she could deny the sheer believability of that one last dream.


	9. Chapter 9

**(Present: Off-screen in Episode 10, with references to events from around Episode 8)**

It smelled like Pema's cooking was at its best - hot, piping, fresh. The muffled clinking of chopsticks against china hinted to her it was time to head downstairs. Korra's head was filled with the flurry of images and dialogue melded together. She remembers two incidents. Both events were bittersweet - a walk on their way to Central Park, and when she spotted him amidst the crowd when Chief Saikon was elected to replace Lin Beifong. The former was how getting Tahno to cheer up paid off greatly:

"_Lookie here! So desperate to beg at Avatar Korra's feet to have any sense of belonging or purpose."_

"_Look, Zheng! His hair's an abomination. Not that his previous do looked great anyway."_

"_Hey Avatar, why waste your busy schedule on someone this close to dirt? Paying off refs, exceeding the one-second rule by shooting a river at Bolin's head for three seconds…I was there for the match. I saw it all." _

_They echoed from across the road, and these goons had sharp eyes…no question. Lights of oncoming cars flickered as the vehicles sped by. Much frost blanketed the streets and sidewalks, making it less cheery, convenient or comfortable for Republic City's inhabitants. She imagined him having to tolerate all this. He was looking in the opposite direction, letting his eyes roam the adjacent monotone brick wall. She wanted him to feel the print of her steady hand on his back, as she picked up the pace and led him faster down the street._

_But after what she heard next, as gritty as it was cruel, it was breaking point. The men threw him glances as if he was a joke's punchline:_

"_**Tahno, don't forget to tell Amon we say THANK YOU!"**_

_Her favourite habit of forming an angry pout was inevitable, masking even more violent emotions underneath her skin. Didn't these hoodlums realize that by beating her poor friend down, they were not that different from the pompous jerkbender he used to be? "Check this out," Korra whispered in Tahno's ear. He looks back to her at last, eyes sullenly soft at the edges._

_She turned the puddle below one of the men - the good-for-nothing yahoo who laughed first - to slippery ice. Instantly she stomped her foot subtly, making a curved rock shoot out at the ice's edge. Last but not least she firebended their dumpling sticks to black ash with one wrist flick. By the end of it the men had slipped and slid into a ridiculous heap on the wet pavement, still holding their scorched food, soaked in a mixture of dirt and snow. Others around them covered their mouths in amusement. The Avatar doesn't know if she should be doing this to impress Tahno, or to make that deep anger subside, or even because it may've been her duty, or all three. Looking to her companion, she finds out they both are smirking. He is suppressing, in fact, a miracle burst of laughter that warms something inside her._

_During the ceremony in which Officer Saikon became the new Chief of the Meltalbending Cops, she'd seen him standing near the back portion of the throngs that gathered and watched. Korra had wanted to wave but there was a spiderweb of reasons not to do that. For most of the time he didn't tear his gaze away from either her or the Chief. Somewhere in middle of Saikon's speech she thought she saw the shine drain away from those silver eyes, making her form a mental list of things she failed to name._

_As the ceremony adjourned she skipped down the stairs to catch him. "Hey Uh-vatar," she listened to the unraveled threads that were his voice: not that different from when she'd last met him. He was now leaning against a street lamp._

"_Hi Tahno. How have you been holding up?"_

"_Better. I guess. You owe me thirty yuans for dinner." Any sign of a smirk from him is healthier than not._

_She is sheepish. "Oh, yeah. Sorry. Will get down to that."_

"_One more thing. We should be working on getting to know you, not your job. Any chance you'd like to swing by my humble abode sometime?" _

_She has to blink twice. "Why, sure!" the exclamation escapes her lips. A handwritten note is given to her, containing his address. It was scrawled in hurriedly, she can see, based on the strokes and spaces between words. Korra cleared her throat, as from the corner of her eye Tenzin is approaching them briskly, "When?" _

_He is actually standing straight, she realizes. Already taking steps to leave he lifts two fingers and winks at her, "Whenever it's convenient, Korra. I'm there each night. Still top secret, right?"_

"_Yeah. It is. Be seeing you, then," she waves him off. He had mentioned her name. Another time. Everyone but her could tell that her smile divided her head, like a crooked but happy equator._

_Tenzin now had one brow casually raised, scrutinizing the subtleties possibly hidden in Korra's expression. "I'm just going to assume you are asking how he's coping," he says._

"_You got that right," is the safest answer the Avatar can give. The hard truth was there had been many more words congealed at the back of her throat, too unfitting to say out loud in a public open space like this. Mainly regarding the "pull" she was feeling with or away from him. She'd have to save it all for their next secret meeting._

But she'd have to store these away temporarily by the time she descended the stairs and made it to the breakfast table. They were no spongy-floored dream; her ribs tightened a little as the truth choked her. The lens through which she looked at her former rival had been changed. But it had been _Mako_ to lift her off Naga's saddle, stroke the scar lining her right cheek, tell her the she was "Safe now", and all this could actually go on like an endless tapestry into some boundless grey mist…. What if, she liked the firebender and waterbender for opposite reasons? One for his absolute presence, raging golden eyes and prominently incredible skills in a fight, first seen when she snuck into the arena to behold a victory Mako achieved solo style against three opponents. Was the other - Tahno - deserving of her attraction because…lovers need each other more than they should want each other. Also, she had loads to patch up with him. It struck her too, that maybe there was more mystery to unearth in those arresting silver irises.

A traumatic childhood? A drive to excel at Pro-bending (even if it meant cheating) to drown out ghosts of the past? A less-than-sunny family background? _What better person to learn to humble herself and extend a loving hand to someone now so lost and belittled - than her?_ It would bring into the light a facet of her own that she deemed important: compassion. One of Aang's big plus points, and a principle so essential for the Avatar, it was an unwritten rule.

* * *

The fire lilies he freshly purchased were placed on the countertop, emanating a brilliance his bedroom hadn't seen in a rather long while.

How long had it been since she was found and rescued? Just over a week, or closer to two? The city was rocked to the core upon hearing that Councilman Tarrlok had been the culprit. How bad were the injuries Korra sustained because of that weasel snake's bloodbending? Yet the unique question Tahno could ask no one burned on his lips continually - had she forgotten about his invitation to come and visit?

However, they weren't meant to be kept in his quarters for good. He'd been itching to buy them…though he pretty much always got his fans roses…but the Avatar deserved a flower that was unconventional; something that broke the mold. She would be poorly matched with a rose anyway. These lilies were even more vibrant, courageous and far from subtle. Instead of soft fragile lace-like petals, they didn't shy away from flaunting their petals freely. Other plus points included their elegance and determination to be known and seen in the world. The lilies were definitely _rarer_ too - they only bloomed and were picked a few weeks annually. Ever since he'd passed by that flower shop two blocks away, he'd subconsciously been educating himself about the relevance of the lilies to one unique person. And it wasn't long before he could not separate this beautiful plant from that beautifully forgiving friend.

A few times a day, he has been imagining himself slipping one of these in her hair. In the shop he had fully studied the lilies' forms, twirling one in his hand, and thinking and thinking and thinking. He was aware of this, and it even reached the point where he humorously questioned his state of mind. The shop assistant gave a spiel regarding the value and exclusivity of fire lilies: how they should be saved only for the best. Better to enjoy this craziness than not _feel_ at all, the former waterbender concluded with a smile. What emotions had he cultivated and reserved specially for Korra? No, it wasn't _love_ - until (and if) he actually sees her enough, he's not ready to welcome that very idea. The basis of this being how he never 'loved' his fans in the past; they were mere figures adding up to some illusion of worth and purpose. But he would never ever treat the Avatar that way.

Though the crimson would clash wildly with her signature powder blue tank top (given his tastes and sense of style) he cannot visualize any other flower he'd use. Perhaps it'd go with any midnight blue garment, acting as a symbol to showcase her exuberance. Since he last saw Korra, inside he has been lapping up more and more words of thanks just for her.

These supposedly unconventional feelings he experienced when thinking of Korra were really growing on him. It wasn't even much of a laughing matter anymore. On the other side of the same coin, he was truncheoned with guilt. Debt, owed to her. But in what form and for how long? The fact that he was missing her company became harder to hide from Shaozu and Ming. They'd catch him drifting off while sipping tea, or jump topics unlike the focused relentless Tahno they remember as their team captain. Since he became privy to the Avatar's compassionate nature, shown whilst sitting with him before his interrogation all those weeks ago, he pretended she was there to help him whenever he received glares on the streets, at the market or at teahouses. Or when he was the laughing stock of old enemies, bender and non-bender alike. If any former Pro-bender bearing a grudge rammed a fist into his stomach, and they did - two incidents just last week - he stood right back up eight times if he'd been struck down seven.

He even misses her enough to start picturing exchanges of words between them. A sea of _what ifs. _Yesterday it had been "What if she'd joined the Wolf Bats as a replacement player, just as she replaced that…what's his name…Hasook?"Today it revolved around a dreamy fantasy of her being there after he was stripped of his bending:

"_Shhhh." _

_She stays her hand. Then she looks up at him. Those eyes of hers can be so so piercing. He doesn't believe he is done crying, though they've both been sitting on the bathroom floor curled up in each other's warmth for what feels like…days. And he is not looking into that mirror above anytime soon. In the locker room of the arena he'd seen a smirking reflection of a man in control, bathing in glory and the love of longtime fans, slipping on his Wolf Bat costume while his two teammates each raced to see who put theirs on first. What about now? His hair already felt like a worn mop and not a waterbender's masterpiece. His hands trembled so badly, and most of all he dared not lift them in the direction of any fluid despite the deadly temptation._

_Spirits, he wants so very much to blame her, to send her to that watery grave. Can't she have made her way back up to save him? Fast enough? He'd certainly have done that had he been the Avatar - right? Now he is scaring himself. Maybe he wouldn't have done that. It wasn't really in his instincts to aid just _any_ fellow neighbour. The anger is searing cold inside him and jabbing like a knife for him to decide. But he is also dead smart - what good would confronting her here do? Who had been the one to knock her into the drink like that? Or taunt her with "little girl" during the tiebreaker? Moreover, she had offered to ditch her Ferret friends and come this far, to the home of her rival, just to check on him._

_Korra has slid her head underneath him, almost as if she was supporting the lead-like weight of his throbbing head. "I don't suppose you're leaving within the hour, are you?" he drawls, but is sickened at the ugly gravel his voice has become._

"_Not a chance," she tries to answer cheekily, angling her head gently underneath his chin. He swore his heart just leapt in his chest. That's what should only happen to fangirls._

"_You're the one and only esteemed Avatar, yet one of the few who don't actually enjoy seeing me like this - even after I cheated." He is fighting hard to be genuine, in between sobs, meaning to smile but he doesn't, "It's an honour. I should be speechless." _

"_Look, I may have been many things like war heroes and crazy warriors in past lives, but you never have to get formal with me Tahno." She has spared him much grief for this first horrifying night. He has no choice but to bring himself to believe this: she is the only hope to regain what defined him._

The mid-morning light and overcast sky only made the lilies seem to _burn_ brighter. He cleared his head of the far-fetched fantasy, proceeding to the bathroom sink for a quick wash up. By accident the water gushes out at too chilly a temperature, making him wince mildly. Those fears hadn't yet been expunged. When he used to be able to bend, water of any temperature felt comfortable to be in contact with. After all, he'd wielded that indescribable link to the element in his veins: a link that may well have been established when he was born.

Too suddenly, nasty rumbling noises rocked the outside world. Beneath his feet the floor shook for a moment. He trudges to the window to have a peek. There is smoke billowing from the next road running parallel to his, and a second later he felt the nearest street corner _explode_. Screams followed long after, as did the grid of panic branching out in him. That very moment his gaze shot once more to the flower bouquet by his side; the petals and leaves quivered not with any breeze but with the force of whatever huge object just blew up outdoors. They are a fiery and persistent plant, but nonetheless fragile. Just then he hears unruly knuckles pounding on the front door like there was no tomorrow (could this actually be so?). By instinct, he is sure who stands behind that block of wood.

"It's us!" Shaozu sounded squeaky.

"Open up!" rang Ming's voice.

They had heard a warning about the Equalists launching simultaneous attacks on the entire city. Not that the three of them would be subject to the worst harm - they had been through the nightmare already. What was to be dealt with now was the loss of fans, particular avoidance of secluded spots or alleys, extreme caution with money, someone from the White Falls company hounding them about whatever they owed, or even the occasional unlucky trip to grab groceries. The former earthbender and firebender spluttered in a rush for their friend to grab whatever he needed and to tag along.

Their former Captain only said woodenly, "Where to?"

"Some underground bunker. A guy from White Falls told us it's where everyone's seeking refuge!"

Tahno craned his neck to glance behind but knew he couldn't see the flowers. Finally he told himself they'd reach Korra either way; if she was dead, or if she was alive.

* * *

*** One last chapter to go guys! It's a grand finale which I'm afraid might become AU when Book 2 comes out, but I'm going with it anyway ***


	10. Linger

_Whoa guess what, this chapter became so long I split it in two, so you get a nice little epilogue at the end guys. This was a tough one as I just didn't want to wrap up the story! Yet here you go, as good things come to an end. The strongest musical inspiration for this chapter was Imogen Heap's bittersweet and suitable song "Just for Now", and "I Hate This Part" by Pussycat Dolls. I hope it all isn't too rushed and most importantly believable. _

_(Why, last 10 minutes of the finale? WHY?) Anyways, "Viva la Tahorraaaaaaaa!"_

* * *

The days down in the underground camps felt like a strange silent whirlwind.

You ate.

You slept.

And sat there waiting.

If not humming a tune to amuse yourself or talking the others out of bringing up the battle between Amon and Avatar Korra.

People would stop you mid-sentence to pick up the latest morsels of information the radio had to offer.

Since the hospitalization, Tahno didn't remember speaking so little in an interim.

Deliberately he formed the unseen bubble that would ward off his two friends, spending the hours huddled under a shabby makeshift tent, allowing his thoughts to swing from one end result to the next like a pendulum. In their neck of the woods, the lighting was poorer. So much so that other inhabitants took care to stray from any shadow in case a chi blocker sprung out to attack.

If the Equalists won, more benders out there would wind up like him. Souls suspended someplace in some state and in danger of forgetting why they were breathing. They could lose the drive to set goals, think of the future, and worse, lack the strength to perform the most menial tasks. Ultimately he'd see more and more himself in each other empty shell he walked past. The monster originally bred by Amon would rear its head eventually and reveal its full form, forcing him to his knees or even silencing him.

But if Korra won - this brought a tinge of colour to his face - that could open up a horizon of possibilities. Evenings coloured by new memories. Many more days where he didn't have to worry about looking over his shoulder, or shield his face with the daily papers when walking home. Etched in his mind was her kiss he'd received on the cheek, weeks and weeks ago. Surely she hadn't forgotten either. He realized its worth in these dark times. _And he was going to let her know_. The pull was stronger than ever, telling him to just give in. Only thereafter would he receive confirmation - was it love brimming over, or something else just as meaningful?

Then, as fast as messenger hawks flew, news had circulated about Korra's ability to airbend, Amon's true identity being that of a waterbender, and how he fled Republic City not being able to return lest he assume a new identity.

They could finally come out of hiding. Shaozu, ever his dorky self grabbed his friends by the shoulders while leaping in delight. Along with a large group of jovial men, the trio marched out into broad daylight.

It was hours later that another historical event was officially marked: Avatar Korra could give bending back to those who'd lost it. She had begun by returning the metalbending abilities of Lin Beifong, and was perfectly eager to return to the city to continue her work. Out in the streets that evening, new electric blue lights representing Korra's main element were strung along street lamps, boulevards and buildings. And in a singsong manner, almost everyone raised their hands, getting a chorus going. Their destination was the Pro-bending arena, and no one minded the walking distance.

"You nervous?" Shaozu asked, almost stepping ahead instead of keeping in line next to Ming.

"Nervous because of _Korra_?" the former earthbender looked appalled.

His friend hit him lightly, "Not ever! Are you nervous because…of what might come after we get our bending back? Hate mail, more threats…"

Tahno answered rather flatly, "We deal with whatever we have to deal with." The other two wondered why he was still so uptight. But it had freshly crossed his mind: this was a turning point. In retrospect, this golden gift he was to receive from Korra was the same one he spent at least four years squandering with impulse. It was as if an inaudible voice now hammered nails into his head, telling him that maybe, one had to be pure enough in heart to regain what was lost…

That was when Ming interrupted him. "It's great that you're giving that to her, by the way. Since the flowers won't suit her now." He looks to the unusual object Tahno is trying to hide.

"What? What are you going on about?"

"You think we wouldn't have guessed? Besides, we're perfectly fine with that." Ming tried to smirk. He offered a generous hand, "Let me handle it." The former waterbender yielded, surrendering the mystery gift. In the next minute Ming and Shaozu picked up where they left off a conversation ago.

But when they looked to their right, Tahno was gone. He had vanished in the opposite direction.

* * *

Mighty cheers reverberated through the enormous space as Lin Beifong ascended the newly built podium. She progressed with a heartfelt speech, sending words of thanks first to the Avatar, followed by her subordinates the Metalbending police force for their efforts in keeping the peace that certainly weren't laid to waste. It was time for Korra to return the cops their bending abilities. The first was Saikon. His head hung low, unwilling to look Lin in the face given their history, but she didn't wish to pass a judging eye over him. Korra signaled for him with a light grin to approach her and kneel. When he finally stood up, expression going soft and childlike as emotion was flooding his countenance, and he shook her hand thoughtfully. A line of the other cops had long since formed behind him, as the officers made their way up the stage.

"Thank you, Avatar," each one bowed with a content smile after they regained their gifts. Such small brief gestures of appreciation could hold so much value, and Korra mentally gathered them like gems, never to be given up.

The queue shortened and shortened till there was no one left. Yet the arena was about as loud as it had been at the start, the citizens - benders and non-benders - seated together and eager to repair those broken bridges. Some Equalists who'd been maintaining their stances at the earlier rally had removed their masks, proceeding to mingle with people they then apologized to. But not all Amon's minions would just turn over a new leaf - some of these ex-Equalists' acquaintances had vanished almost immediately after their leader had exposed himself as that waterbender Noatak.

Such people were to be tracked down, questioned. Of course the council knew the mess wasn't about to be cleared overnight. What about Lightning Bolt Zolt and those other ex-benders who required scrutiny before the possibility of them regaining their bending should even spring into mind?

Tenzin did ponder this for the briefest moment, but he was occupied for now with standing by his pupil and overseeing the event alongside Lin. From where he stood near the back of the stage he eyed two rather frisky individuals being pushed through the crowd. There are a swarm of young girls forming a perimeter around them, leading them on somewhat forcibly. "Korra, I think there are two more people," the airbender informs her. Murmurs are whirring through the audience, quite the majority of it ringing of disapproval. It is Ming and Shaozu, Tahno's supposedly close companions who've been pushed up on stage, awkwardly taking their steps and turning behind several times to angrily face their fangirl army. The complaints in the crowd continue to swell and grow louder. It in fact builds up into what may be a furious anthem; even Chief Beifong's face is tensing up.

Korra's eyes are anxiously scouting every other corner or shadow - to find that secret friend. Nothing. Tides of a foreign feeling - guilt? - rose in her. She'd only remembered him now, because of that overpowering kiss she shared with Mako.

Shaozu sheepishly faces the Avatar at last, rubbing his light brown hair. "Hey, Korra." The water tribe girl observes the two men: there is little or no trace of two smirking and condescending Wolf Bats she remembers at the noodlery or arena. Undoubtedly she would forgive them. For an instant she is back on the Memorial Island on a dark night, looking up and into Amon's hollow eyes. This had also happened to the two victims standing before her now, only...the Equalist leader had stripped them of their inherent gifts. What Avatar in his or her right mind would leave them withering or at the mercy of the crueler side of the public?

"Before you do anything, there's something you need to know," Shaozu added. He smoothed some creases in his shirt and jacket. How odd, Korra thought jokingly, he is much like an evil 'twin' of Bolin's. To win these past rivals as friends would be an asset. What pricked at her mind once more was where was Tahno?

Ming seized the chance to speak, "We've been thinking -" His somber grey eyes were one shade darker all of a sudden. "- you don't have to return our bending if you feel it ain't right. We're only here because we were told to come. The Wolf Bats -"

Shaozu carried on, "- _former_ Wolf Bats, have a reputation to repair."

Korra nodded slightly. As if by instinct she turned to Tenzin who was some feet away.

"Ultimately, it's your decision," uttered her mentor.

Without further ado Korra took Lin's place and adjusted the microphone. "Everyone, listen!" A brilliant shiver rattled her bones as it normally would; she was holding all these citizens in her palm this moment. "For those of you who know, these two members of the Wolf Bats may have cheated their way to victory in the Pro-bending matches. But I won't let anyone lose anything precious against their will. Whoever has a problem with them having their bending restored can take it up with _me_. Not them."

Getting each of her new friends down on one knee, white light emanated from her hands as she laid fingers on their foreheads and shoulders. The city hadn't witnessed, firsthand, an event this spiritual in at least a decade. Those nearer to the stage in particular, were rendered monosyllabic (if not speechless) hearing that mysterious, otherworldly hum while the Avatar performed the feat. Korra took the hand of each man and helped them back up. A smile curved up Ming's face as he successfully lifted one of the carved statues lining the edges of the stage. Shaozu burst into peals of jolly laughter after creating a thriving flame, cupped in the safety of his palms.

"Thank you. I guess we're indebted to you," Ming shook Korra's hand, beckoning to his pal to do the same.

Tenzin was fingering his beard, stepping closer to talk. His brows knit together, "This isn't all of you. Your former Captain - where is he?"

"Yeah…about that…," Shaozu dragged on, brown eyes looking away almost innocently. "Tahno said he'd be here."

Second after second passed, and Korra finished with a deep sigh, "Seems like he's a no-show."

More explanations came her way after the ceremony wrapped up, when she could very shortly catch up with the two in the entrance hall of the arena after practically chatting with _everybody_ else. Telling Mako and Bolin to wait for her, she skittered over to the other side of the room for the discussion.

"He wanted to give you this," Ming said, unexpectedly. Hidden within his lengthy-looking coat was a pocket large enough to store the scroll and protective enough to cushion it. He decided he'd forget about handing it over surreptitiously. Apparently Tahno had held on the flowers - _the initial plan_ - for so long that the lilies were waning. Instead he wanted to give her the most prized painting he owned - and the first he ever bought on his own. It was a customized print, displaying the symbol of water intelligently woven with abstract forms of animals from the North and South poles. Korra received the parchment and unraveled it, recognising the beasts within moments of taking in the gold, black and blue brush strokes shaping them.

"He says it reminded him who he was, and he paid a lot of money to get it commissioned back then. Now he wants you to have it," Ming explained. A renowned painter from the Northern Water Tribe was the mastermind behind the work.

"It's beautiful. Thanks," was all the Avatar could mouth out. But to have this framed up proudly in her room was nowhere near the same as seeing him face and face. _I may've kissed him on the cheek, _her inner voice snaps suddenly, flashing to the dinner table at a restaurant._ But I only like him as a friend. _It doesn't stop her from accusing herself in the world's smallest voice that she might just be selfish.

Shaozu interjected, "He wasn't at home when we tried getting him to come. I doubt he'd be there now either." Korra looked away temporarily to think, eyes narrowed as she sifted through the actions she'd possibly take. There was a late night gala at City Hall to follow right after this; what if she could slip out as she so skillfully could? Tenzin might be able to deduce she was only making sure Tahno was alright, and perhaps he'd even tell the White Lotus guards they need not search for her...

* * *

"Okay, Naga. Let's see if you can track him down."

The scroll was removed from the storage pack behind her polar bear dog's saddle. Was Naga nearly as capable of finding him as a shirshu? The beast ran her nose along the paper carefully, while her human companion rubbed the short fur between her eyes. They were a good distance away from City Hall, where traffic was fairly light and no one really bothered why she was missing the gala. Korra had only popped about three scrumptious pieces of sweet and sour turtleduck into her mouth before disappearing from the grand ballroom. Mako and Bolin would know about all the unspoken reasons later. She disliked the cameras and microphones people would thrust in her face anyway, for they would've cornered her not five meat slices into her meal.

Now, Naga lifted her muzzle to make comparisons between the parchment and the surrounding air. She started off in the southwest direction, combing through nooks and crannies till the Avatar lost count.

Soon they wound up by the extravagantly lit Silk Road Bridge, where Korra could overlook the ocean another time and look into the eyes of her predecessor's statue. Additional electric blue lights had been fixed on the bridge, bearing the Water Tribe's emblem with the other three elements circling it. These were symbolic of her victory today, rewarding her with a warm fuzzy feeling within. But the heart of the matter in her thoughts was the slim chance that they would stumble upon _him_ in the flesh. Naga had not stopped following her nose, still diligently at work to carry out the task assigned. Her speed had slowed but the Avatar didn't mind_. As long as there was an end to the trail she believes she's picked up. _The faraway chime of the clock on the Memorial Island wafted on the gentle wind currents. What was it, seven…eight o' clock? The darkened sky was dotted with fast-moving clusters of cirrus.

Naga led her down a good number of steep steps by one of the piers down below, the flights wide enough for the polar bear dog's body to slip through with ease. The area had small patches of ivory-coloured sand that were of little use for a comfortable sit-down.

They ground to a halt, just as Naga gave a yip of satisfaction. "You, girl, are second to none," grinned Korra.

There he was. But her heartbeat was already racing more than it should.

"I finally got Amon for you," she wanted to sing it out as she sauntered right behind him. But there was no reaction.

"Though...he kind of got away after I exposed him," she finally added.

He was crouched with knees up to his chin, and she heard his reply ghosting so softly on the air:

"The point still goes to you, at least."

"Tahno?" Korra drops the volume, calling him after the pause.

The arched figure in front of her didn't budge, shrouded in shadows, seated by the calming waves. Her hand fell on his shoulder, "Hey, chump. Why didn't you show up?"

It takes time for him to snap back to reality, then speak. "I'm scared in case you didn't notice, Uhvatar," he muttered woodenly.

"Of regaining your bending?" she sits down but her hip isn't brushing his. _I know Mako's the one. It's a palpable feeling - when I kissed him I swore I felt our lives being mapped out… _

His voice was dark and rich, "That _they'd_ do the same things to me afterward, only worse."

She muttered, lightly but staying focused, "Just because you took the easy route to win the Pro-bending finals, doesn't mean you now make life harder than you can handle." Attempting to make eye contact, her head juts out a little to grab his attention, "We both know this is what you want." How it came out sounded like cracks in stone, but could not be truer. "Look. If you can't protect yourself, I will. Ming and Shaozu will. They've been looking for you too."

Korra could at last see them: more tears. And he had cried too the last time they met. _No more tearbending, Tahno_. She stepped in front of him despite obstructing the view of Aang's statue. His brows break into a frown - he is feeling a little more than put off - but her fingers are already perched on his forehead and shoulder. He experiences a tingling that he finds hauntingly familiar, but by then he is more than overjoyed knowing what to anticipate. Korra begins.

The glow sends pulses of warmth through his skin. It feels as though a network of disconnected branches has been reconstructed inside him. _Streams. Rivers_. A skeletal frame of bare bones of memories was taking shape again. He is five years old, using a water whip as a lasso. He is nine, and _flying_ - creating his first successful water vortex that propels him into the air. And sixteen, unleashing the uppercut that landed the White Falls Wolf Bats in the championship finals. As he opens his eyes, the pair of fiery blue _jewels_ he beholds is something he is sure he wants to win over.

Drawing grand arcs with both arms, he found his footing, motioned and called to the waves, succeeding in sending them up in elegant ribbon-like splashes.

"Thank you, Korra," he rushes to hug her. She bears the scent of salt; the ocean, and his element. It has become part of him again, and when he links all these together he sees the invisible cord joining him to the Avatar. "Looks like I now owe you a hundred times as much," the moonlight carves out his features for her to see. She has a look painted on her face that he hasn't yet deciphered, but he surmises that perhaps she's had a long exhausting day. The time was ripe: he leaned forward with his lips softening. Gushing water tore down the dams in his thoughts, leaving one hope that she'd accept -

"…I can't."

He has to stop. Her firm hand is resisting, brought up against his chest. Tahno felt the strength in her wrist as he curled his fingers around it. Korra sighed and looked only downward, "Mako and I…we've patched things up."

An unknown duration of time elapses. "There's no need to apologize, then," he replies, upon collecting himself fully. He clears his throat to hide the last of the…disappointment. He goes for it anyway: tilting his head at just the perfect angle, he leaves a kiss on the ridge of her cheekbone. He feels its very slight edge, before letting go at last. It was of utmost importance, that she got the message. He is happy enough to smile in a childish simper. "Remember my invitation for you to come visit? It still stands." _Does she even remember I handed her my address? _

"Just so you know, I haven't forgotten about it," Korra places the prints of her hands closer to the sides of his neck than his shoulders. The blood is about to boil, sending waves of heat through her. Quickly she says, "The painting you gave me is beautiful, by the way." She wanted to brush aside the hair that was all tangled up over his right temple. Something had stopped her. What appears like the faintest mottled flush is snaking up his neck - or is it? This was an unspoken nod to the fact that actually, Mako and her didn't have it all patched up…_No! I can't hurt two more people the way I've hurt Bolin!_

The crisp breeze was beginning to pick up. Since there wasn't much to carry on with here, he would start the walk home. He concluded at last, "Glad you like it. Have a nice night." Then he turned to Naga behind them, eyeing her in a friendly manner, and left them listening to more music offered by the waves. _Get me out of here._

Tahno is rejuvenated with familiar power and control. With no one watching, he bent more streams of cool liquid during those last steps running parallel to the shore. He left the large bubbles suspended above his hands, similar to nursing a cup of tea. Minutes later he climbed some steps; the street up ahead was about six blocks away from the apartment. Now what he had to do away with was any icy streak of pride. And do away with creeping doubts - that she may not choose to come.

And he cannot help it. _What could have been?_


	11. Limitation

Five nights - and three rather grand dinner parties later - was cutting it painfully fine. So right after the day's arduous airbending lesson, she disappeared two hours before sunset.

If the wait stretched to one week, she'd never forgive herself. Perhaps if she couldn't make it to him in time, _he'd_ try again? To drag himself to Air Temple Island once more? While avoiding rotten fruit thrown by vindictive former spectators?

She dug her heels deeper into Naga's sides, encouraging her to go so far as to ride the winds. Again she mentally ran through Tahno's handwritten address - the note was left behind on her bedroom dresser back on the island - located in a borough not far off from the shoreline. To her astonishment the neighbourhood was quiet this evening, save for the distant honking of Satomobiles and mingling of crowds in a nearby marketplace. Korra dismounted when they were halfway down one of the streets, letting her polar bear dog comfortably shake her fur loose. An indigo-coloured door caught the Avatar's eye, one she'd seen in a dream once before. The urgency to knock was further motivated by the fading daylight, for she was to head back in time for supper.

Three minutes later the door creaked open, revealing one's expression that couldn't possibly be brighter or more genuine.

"I asked Pema to make you a cake. I could airbend the icing," Korra began. Her gaze travelled to every different detail in him - eyes like liquid diamond, and his fringe in place and touched up just like it was during the peak of his Pro-bending prowess. He was clad in an all too familiar black tunic that boasted an extravagant-looking collar.

"No…you _didn't_! Thanks," Tahno reached out both hands to receive the box, made from woven bamboo. Removing the cover, he didn't expect the unusual colour of the delicacy's light sugary topping. A sweet smell that is like fresh butter and cream escapes it.

"Yeah. We decided on blue for a reason.," she shrugged. "Congratulations on getting your waterbending back, Tahno."

"And for you, Korra…," he brought his hidden hand into the light from behind his back. The gift surprised her like the rare balmy breeze on a winter's day. She looked up and swore that his smirk would be dangerous and disempowering, had she been a weak-kneed girl. He was pleased he had peeked from upstairs to ensure it was the Avatar standing at the door below. "Fire lilies. The one flower that doesn't fail to remind me of you," he hummed.

Her throat had to be cleared. "Oh, you did not have to pull this off, pretty boy," she happily accepted the bouquet. "Well, I could've come when they were fresher, but -"

"It's cool. I saved them using my bending. Time to fill me in on every crazy thing that has happened," he opens the door the furthest he can, and waves a graceful hand to motion her. Something about the angle at which he cocks his head suddenly stirs her. It is different from how Mako would express himself, and she is only going to stop there.

"Then let's go inside!" her eyes light up.

However he hasn't realized his arm has fallen onto the doorframe for support, awkwardly obstructing her thanks to both their heights. The tens of seconds nearly add up to a minute. She is not sure exactly why he's scrutinising the natural grooves of wood underneath the indigo paintwork.

"…Are you letting me in or not?" deliberately she turns up the wattage of her grin.

He blinks three times in a millisecond, hesitant, "There's another favour I might add to the list.."

"Go for it," she has relaxed her posture, calm and casual. _But has this anything to do with the kisses they gave or received, but didn't necessarily share?_

"Would you ever consider grounding me in the art of healing?" those silver orbs appear almost hungry, begging with her.

Healing lessons? The request certainly catches Korra off guard. But her tone is incredibly welcoming, "I'd be happy to." Perhaps she could trade this knowledge passed down by Katara, for modern waterbending moves incorporated into his Pro-bending fighting style. Her fingers bravely find their way along his arm, gripping firmly at the crease of his elbow. "I'd love to, because we always have _wounds_ to patch up."

Then his penetrating gaze has grown in intensity, and he clasps gentle fingers over her wrists for a painfully short time. She misses a breath. He lets go, and asks, "What about Mako?"

"I'm here for perfectly _sound_ reasons. And if he does find out, I'll be ready to explain," her reaction too speedy even for her impulsive nature. It does not come across as defensive to him, but he feels the tension between the push of a barrier before him, versus the tidal pull that has gone beyond just admiration. He is already thinking; what was 'sound' to her couldn't be all that calming to him.

They find their way inside, up the stairs and into his living room, where he has Dragon Well tea prepared originally for only himself. He gets to work in the kitchen to fulfill her needs. Seated on the couch, she couldn't put her finger on it and say she was nervous to be here, but a pair of golden eyes burn hotter in the corners of her mind each minute. She wondered how the evening would pan out. Mako would have seen the note on his dresser by now. _"Just off to give Tahno a little gift to celebrate the return of his bending. See you tonight. Love, Korra." _The firebender would be at the dining table soon, glancing towards the seat beside him and not wanting it to remain cold for long.

******** THE END ********

* * *

_Nooooooo it's overrrrrrr! But dun dun dun, the delectable soup that is the Tahno x Korra x Mako love triangle is simmering in time for Book Two! No matter how the plot goes next season, I'll be writing a new fic in a style similar to this one when it airs! _

_Looks like I'll be seeing you all in my AU Tahorra fics to come (I'm not joking when I say I've already planned at least four of them! :P ). Thanks for following this story and I do hope it was worth the read._


End file.
